


Soto's back...and he's out for revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, Hurt, Implied Mpreg, Lies, M/M, Other Pack(s), Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in in ice age, and the starting of ice age:The melt down.<br/>Soto survived the Ice that stabbed him, now all that was there were scars, and he wants revenge, and he knows just who to start with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soto's back...and he's out for revenge

The icicles rattled and soto looked up eyes widen, His last words of breath "I'll take you down!" Was his last words,before the Ice pierced his fur, and died.

The herd, in relief both exhaled, thinking that they killed him, Sid who held the baby, spoke first "Well! That's one lest saber tiger-err haha!" 

Manny just sighed, A groan could be heard from afar they both looked up to see Diego, he was Hit hard against the rock, Sid who was the first one to run up to his friend first "Diego buddy? You alright? Can you hear me???" 

Diego grunted in response, Sid ever-so friendly helped Diego sit down,

Manny's trunk helped Diego's limp body, "Thanks." Said Diego his paws Bloodlust 

"No problem." Manny muttered 

"You hit that rock quite hard buddy?you okay?"

"I'll be alright." 

Sid exhaled in relief,

The baby held By the sloth, started to Giggle, hands reaching out for the tiger, diego looked at the baby, and Sid went over to Diego, and let the baby down, so it could by the tiger, 

Diego lightly nudged it, as it squealed and giggled, everyone smiled, "We should probably give the kid back."

Everyone nodded,and went on there way to Give the Baby to the humans, Diego sat down on the snow when they made it there Manny looked at him "Aren't you coming ?" 

Diego hesitated for a moment "I...it's best if you..know." Manny understood, and went to give the baby to the humans.

 


End file.
